


Intimidation

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimidation is the sincerest form of flattery. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to steph0202 in celebration of Castleland’s Birthday Week. Written in 2010.

“No, Castle, I’m not going to threaten your daughter’s boyfriend for you.”

“Please? You’re much more intimidating than I am.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You wouldn’t have to say anything, just glare at him.”

“…”

“Yes, exactly like that. Only try not to look like you’re out of patience with him. You haven’t even met him yet.”

“I’m sorry, who am I out of patience with?”

“Alexis’s new boyfriend. I thought I made that clear.”

“Maybe I will come to dinner with you tonight after all.”

“Excellent! You won’t regret this.”

“It sounds like Alexis needs all the help she can get.”


End file.
